Arisu Fushigi
Arisu Fushigi is a main cure from Vivid Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Boomerang. Appearance She has dark cerise hair tied in long pigtails down her back and red eyes. Her uniform for Momo no Hana Academy, she wears a white and black blazer over a white dress shirt with a red bow tie, black burumas, black knee socks, and white Mary Janes. As Cure Boomerang, her hair becomes slightly short tied up in red and white metallic bows and her eyes turn a brighter shade wearing a white dress with blue trimming along the the edge of the skirt with lace around the bottom of the skirt under a red sleeveless jacket with a metal belt around the open jacket, a red chest bow with a compact clasping the front with her initiates on the front, red feather like arm pads on the part of the hole where the sleeves were suppose to be, a small miltary style hat, white and blue gloves, and red and white boots. Personality She hyper active and cheerful girl who has a knack for getting in trouble. She might be sweet but she sure as heck can kick butt knowing self defense and Taekwondo. She has a large fear of heights eer since the explosion that she was caught in. Background When she was born she lived in the city with her parents and newly born sister, Lisa. She often visited her uncle when her parents needed to be at the lab late. She was 10 when it happened her parents left her with a sitter since their grandfather was going with them to check on the lab but she noticed that they had left important papers at home and has snuck out to the lab to give them to her parents and as her parents were going to send her home when an explosion was heard rocking the room as her father went to go help clear out the lab as she and her mother were trying to get out but the two got seperated and somehow she found her away onto the railing of the cat walk just above another one where her dad was on but when another explosion makes her break in half slamming ino the one below as she fell she was caught by her father who fell and caught the broken railing as the engine exploded again making the ground become aflammed as her loses his grip a side door on the still holding plat form opened showing her grandfather as her father was able to lift her too him before the railing he held broke sending him into the fire below. Since the incident she ad her sister were put into their care of their grandfather since her mother died with many during the second explosion while her father who survived the fall is a coma. She became friends with Sora when she started up school again and became quick friends with her after protecting her from bullies. Becoming Cure Boomerang TBA Finding the other Cures Finding Cure Hammer: TBA Finding Cure Drone: TBA Finding Cure Blade: TBA Finding Cure Bow: TBA